


Letters to Mamoru

by tifaandrude



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaandrude/pseuds/tifaandrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the letters that Usagi writes to Mamoru while he is away at Harvard. Anime centered, but with some manga references!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Mamo-chan,  
I miss you so much. How's everything at Harvard? How are you classes? Ami-chan says that they have lots of advance classes for you to take. 

Usagi's jealous. I wish I could be with you right now.

It's almost spring Mamo-chan. The cherry blossoms are going to be in bloom soon. You still remember how they look? You said once that the blossoms looked cute when they fell in my hair.

Ne! Ne! Apparently we have a second daughter! Her name is Chibi Chibi. Well that's what we call her, cause that's all she says! I've put a picture of the two of us in the envelope. I hope you'll like it. Mama says that Chibi Chibi is my little sister. I think that there is a little resemblance between us. What do you think? 

I always look at our picture before I go to sleep. I miss you so much, Mamo-chan. Usagi wants to hold you. 

Mako-chan made your favorite cookies to send with the letter, but Usagi forgot to send them. Chibi Chibi got hold of them and she ate them all. Rei-chan says she's definitely my daughter. She's got the same sugar habit as me. She's always being mean to me Mamo-chan! 

Say Mamo-chan can you see the moon from your room? Is it really bright there? I hope it is, cause I'm sending you my love through the moonbeams. I hope you can catch them! 

I was thinking about coming to visit you during the spring break. Do you live alone? Or do you have a roommate? Do you think they would mind if I came to visit you? You can show me where you're taking your classes! 

Well I'm not sure if I should visit you, we've got some problems going on here. But you don't need to worry Mamo-chan! Cause Eternal Sailor Moon can take care of them. Did you get a chance to see my new transformation? I think you were here to see it. Maybe I shouldn't mention this in my letters. Do you think the bad guys might get this?

Mamo-chan, I really miss you. Usagi wants to be with you! But I know your school is very important to you. I hope you're doing okay Mamo-chan. I called you the other day, but you didn't answer. I guess that you were in classes. Mamo-chan, are you getting my letters? Please write me back soon! I miss you.

Yours forever,  
Usagi


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi reminisces about some of the memories of Mamoru. These aren't supposed to be very long chapters, just quick little one-shots.

Dear Mamo-chan,

I think something that I miss the most is you calling me Odango Atama. I know it makes me so angry when you call me that, but now that you're gone, I'm missing the little things even more. Rei-chan makes up for it and calls me Odango Atama. So does my new friend Seiya. Of course the way he says it makes me miss you more.

Have I written to you about Seiya? He's a part of a group called "The Three Lights". Maybe you've heard about them in America? I think that he's a pretty nice guy. (Don't worry Mamo-chan! No one else can take your place in my heart! I love you!) When you come home, maybe I can introduce you to him. I think you'd really like him Mamo-chan!

Ne! Mamo-chan! Do you remember the first time we met? I was thinking about it the other day, when I couldn't sleep. I can't believe where we've ended up! I'm still really embarrassed about that! And I have done better Mamoru! I'm not getting as bad of grades as I did then! I think it's cause of Ami-chan. Although, I can't seem to wake up on time! (Maybe I should get a louder alarm clock? What do you think Mamo-chan?)

Everyone's jealous about the ring you gave me. I think it's really beautiful, and it's perfect! I love it so much. Of course Papa's not very happy about it, but he hasn't really been happy about us. Don't worry Mamo-chan! I think that he'll get used to us in time! I can't wait until I get to wear a wedding dress for you. I was window shopping the other day and I saw one that would be perfect for me. It reminded me of a dress I wore a long time ago……

Anyways, I better say good bye for now Mamo-chan! If I could I'd write to you every hour of every day! But you've probably got more important things to do Mamo-chan. I hope everything is going great for you! I miss you and can't wait to see you again!

With all my heart,

Odango Atama

p.s. I keep feeling like there's something I should remember, something really important. What could it be?


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place later on in the season and is a bit more sad. This one (although short) is one of my favorite blurbs I've written for this series.

Mamo-chan,  
I really need to see you right now. It seems like everyone I care about is leaving me. Usagi feels alone. Usagi's all alone. 

Mamo-chan, have you found someone else? Is that why you're not answering my letters? Is it because you've found another girl? Sorry! I shouldn't say something so stupid. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I just miss you so much.

You've always said that I'm strong, that I can handle anything. But everyone's gone! Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan. They're all gone! Mamo-chan, I can't fight anymore. I just wanna give up. I can't do this anymore! I need you to be here with me. 

Please come home Mamo-chan! Sailor Moon can't fight anymore. I'm thinking about leaving Japan and everything here and coming to live with you in America. I know it's cowardly and you'd say "Usako, be strong. Don't give up. You can do this." But I'm thinking about leaving! I need to be with you Mamo-chan. I need to hear your voice again. 

PLEASE Mamo-chan. Call me, write me back, something! 

I love you,   
Usagi


End file.
